The Strongest Human in The World
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Lost Sacred Gear. Artefak yang tak pernah diketahui makhluk manapun kecuali Sang Pencipta. Artefak yang tak pernah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Artefak yang ketika bangkit akan menentukan takdir dunia itu sendiri, dan di zaman ini seorang manusia membuat artefak itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Bagaimana kau akan menentukan takdir dunia, Naruto?


_Tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang memilik eksistensi melebihi manusia._

 _Tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang menyaingi kecerdasan manusia._

 _Dan tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang mengetahui batasan manusia ketika mereka menyebutkan manusia sebagai makhluk lemah._

* * *

 **Des 2018 | THE STRONGEST HUMAN IN THE WORLD | Des 2018**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | HIGH SCHOOL DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 _Saya tidak mencari keuntungan materil sedikit pun dari fanfic ini_

 **Warning:** Out of Character! Godlike Naru! Hanya fiksi!

 **Summary:** Lost Sacred Gear. Artefak yang tidak pernah diketahui makhluk manapun kecuali Sang Pencipta. Artefak yang tidak pernah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Artefak yang ketika bangkit akan menentukan takdur dunia itu sendiri, dan di zaman ini seorang manusia membuat artefak itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Bagaimana kau akan menentukan takdir dunia, Naruto?

* * *

 **Special opening song** : **Voracity by MYTH & ROID**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sang Peneror Makhluk Supernatural**

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan lilin. Ruang dengan gaya eropa abad pertengahan. Ruang yang terselimuti aura hitam dan jahat. Duduk seorang wanita berambut merah dengan ditemani oleh sesama jenisnya yang berdiri di samping. Dalam keremangan cahaya wanita itu menatap serius papan catur tiga warna–putih hitam merah.

Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam salah satu sekolah di kota Kuoh.

"Jadi begitu, seperti yang aku prediksi. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus berhasil menarik **Boosted Gear** ke dalam peerage-ku." Wanita itu membuat seringai licik.

"Buchou, apa rencanamu untuk _anak_ itu?"

"Aku akan membuatnya berhutang budi padaku dan mengabdi menjadi _budakku_. Tentu saja aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya ketika dia frustasi dan berharap dapat hidup kembali."

 **-o0o-**

Sore hari di hari Minggu di taman kota yang sepi. Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin terlihat sedang berjalam menuju tengah taman dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Mereka menuju air mancur di depan sana.

Salah seorang yang berjenis kelamin wanita berlari kecil mendahului laki-laki menuju depan air mancur itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap laki-lakinya dengan pandangan menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Issei-kun," wanita itu memanggil nama pacarnya.

"Ya?"

"Sebagai perayaan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Amano Yuuma mendekati Issei selangkah demi selangkah. Menunduk.

"Apa itu?"

Issei sudah berpikir macam-macam, terbukti dari raut wajah mesumnya yang terlihat jelas.

Yuuma membisikkan sesuatu, " **Maukah kau mati untukku?** "

Wajah mesum itu digantikan dengan kebingungan tiada tara. _Apakkah dia salah dengar?_ Namun kebingungan itu digantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut setelah Yuuma menarik bisikan dan menampakkan wujud asilnya.

 _Wanita dewasa yang memiliki seringai kejam bersayap hitam menjijikkan._

Issei terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Setiap sendi yang ada di badannya macet seketika.

"Sayang sekali, meskipun singkat aku menikmati kencan pertama kita. Yah tapi entah kenapa sekarang terasa menjijikkan ketika diingat. Berkencan dengan _manusia_ , kedengarannya sangat menjijikkan, bukan?"

"Y-Yumaa-chan?"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi dengan manusia rendahan, jadi aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan sesuatu yang mendiami tubuhmu."

Yuuma atau nama aslinya Raynare membuat tombak cahaya yang bersinar merah dari tangannya. Mengarahkan tombak itu kepada Issei yang terlihat menunduk. Raynare sedikit sebal karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi putus asa manusia yang menurutnya sangat nikmat dipandang.

"Cepatlah mati, **manusia.** "

Dengan satu gerakan tangan mengayuh, tombak cahaya terlempar. Melaju ke Issei yang tertunduk. Dua pasang mata melihat itu dengan tidak sabar, satunya Raynare, yang lainnya berada di balik gelapnya pohon di belakang.

Tombak itu berhenti di perut Issei. Raynare tidak kuasa untuk menyeringai senang. Satu lagi misi yang diemban olehnya berhasil, itu artinya ia semakin dekat dengan pujaannya. Namun Raynare menyudahi seringai itu ketika mengadari bahwa darah tidak kunjung keluar dari perut Issei.

Issei mendengus, mengubah intonasi suaranya. "Huh … aku bukan aktor professional yang ahli berakting, kupikir rencana ini tidak akan berjalan mulus tapi …"

Perlahan Issei mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan mengayuhkan tombak cahaya yang ujungnya ia genggam. Ekspresinya berubah datar.

"… untuk makhluk yang sok menjunjung tinggi harga diri, kau gampang ditipu." Mengakhiri ucapannya, Issei meremas kuat tombak cahaya itu hingga hancur menjadi butiran kecil.

Terkejut adalah hal pertama yang hinggap di diri Raynare. Bagaimana bisa manusia yang menurutnya sangat lemah fisik terlebih orang di depannya adalah sampah masyarakat mampu mematahkan tombak cahaya milik Raynare.

Ada satu orang lagi yang sama terkejut, ia berada di balik kegelapan. Namun ia kembali menyeringai.

Hal yang membuat Raynare berdigik ngeri adalah sorotan mata coklat dingin dari pemuda di depannya. Ketika merasakan aura kuat yang keluar dalam tubuh Issei, Raynare baru paham apa itu arti kata _takut_ yang sesungguhnya.

Kembali menyadari fakta bahwa rasnya lebih tinggi dari manusia, Raynare buta akan kebenaran di depannya dan kembali menyeringai, menatap remeh Issei. "Jangan sombong dulu karena sudah menghancurkan satu tombakku, **manusia.** "

Issei tidak mengindahkan ucapan Raynare. Mengorek telinga dengan ujung jarinya agar malaikat jatuh itu semakin emosi, dan terbukti berhasil.

Raynare geram. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, **MANUSIA**!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku dan bukan aku yang akan membunuhmu,"

Ucapan Issei membuat Raynare menghentikan pembuatan tombaknya.

"Tapi dia."

Raynare mengikuti arah pandang Issei menuju pepohonan yang gelap. Awalnya ia tidak melihat maupun merasakan sesuatu tapi ketika setitik cahaya merah terang muncul dari kegelapan, saat itu juga Raynare mulai merasakan takut, lagi.

Setitik cahaya merah itu kian mendekat menampilkan siluet seseorang yang keluar dari kegelapan. Sorot mata terlampau dingin itu menatap tajam Raynare yang menghilangkan tombak cahayanya setelah merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang muncul tiba-tiba.

 _Tatapannya jauh lebih menusuk dari Issei._

 _Auranya jauh lebih mematikan dari Issei._

"Pembuat perangkap tertangkap perangkapnya sendiri."

Ucapan pemuda itu tidak mengandung makna yang kuat. Hanya berupa kalimat dengan nada kosong. Walaupun begitu, kalimat itu berdampak besar bagi Raynare.

Ia kembali ke ketakutannya, jauh lebih takut dari pertama kali merasakan aura Issei. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seakan dikunci oleh sesuatu tak terlihat.

"Naruto, ini giliranmu."

Pemuda yang baru muncul itu bernama Naruto. Berjalan tenang tanpa suara mendekati Raynare yang tenggelam dalam rasa ketakutan sampai malaikat jatuh itu sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. Sangat dekat sampai Raynare dapat melihat dengan jelas mata merah yang bersinar itu.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu, " **Maukah kau mati untukku?** "

Pertanyaan yang Raynare lontarkan ke Issei kini berbalik pada dirinya. Ironis. Ketika ia kembali merasakan aura yang semakin kuat, saat itu juga Raynare baru sadar bahwa ada manusia yang jauh melampaui kekuatan malaikat jatuhnya. Membuat ia tenggelam dalam rasa putus asa tiada ujung.

Naruto melirik ke bawah ketika mencium bau tidak sedap. Beberapa tetes cairan jatuh ke tanah dari balik celana dalam yang malaikat jatuh itu kenakan. Namun Naruto tidak akan mengomentari hal itu, malahan ia tidak peduli.

Tangan kekarnya mencekik leher Raynare lalu mengangkatnya. Tidak ada gerakan memberontak sedikit pun yang malaikat jatuh itu tunjukkan. Seakan pasrah menerima kematian dan masih terjebak dalam keputusasaan tiada ujung.

Wajah Raynare membiru, kulitnya pucat, matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Bersamaan dengan cengkraman yang semakin kuat tubuh Raynare hancur. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana menodai pakaian Naruto dan setengah wajahnya. Bahkan wajah Issei pun terkena cipratan darah meskipun ia berada cukup jauh di belakang.

Kekkai ungu yang membelenggu pecah seketika.

Issei terlihat tidak kaget maupun ngeri. Ia hanya menyeka darah yang mengotori wajahnya lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Terima kasih, mungkin jika kau tidak memberitahukan kebenaran dunia ini aku sudah mati di tangan pacarku sendiri." Ujar Issei.

"Simpan dulu rasa terima kasihmu, Issei. Karena di sini rupanya ada tikus kecil yang sedang mengintip. Bukan begitu, **Gremory**?"

Naruto memandang salah satu sudut gelap. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut merah dengan senyum anggun … dan sebulir keringat dingin.

"Se-

 _Buakh!_

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Rias Gremory untuk berbicara, Naruto muncul di hadapannya dan langsung meninju perut Rias hingga membuatnya terpaksa menunduk di hadapan Naruto. Mulut Rias mengeluarkan darah segar.

Wanita itu batuk beberapa kali.

Dalam pikiran Issei, mungkin jika ia yang sekarang masih sama dengan ia yang dulu maka tanpa ba-bi-bu Issei akan marah dan menerjang siapa saja yang berani menyakiti salah satu Two Great Onee-sama yang ia kagumi. Namun sekarang semuanya telah berubah dan melihat Rias yang kesakitan membuat Issei senang.

Rias mendongkak dan menatap mata merah dingin itu sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Kau–"

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara di sini, tikus kecil."

Rias menggeram ketika perkatannya kembali dipotong oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya masih belum mau bangkit meskipun ia berusaha sekeras apa pun. Ada suatu hal yang terus menariknya untuk tetap berlurut di hadapan Naruto.

Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak pernah Rias duga dari diri Naruto. Ia hanya mengetahui Naruto sebagai adik kelas yang kepopulerannya melebihi Kiba dan pendiam, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

"Kuperingatkan kau, **Gremory**. Jangan sesekali mengusik ketenanganku maupun Issei."

Setelah perkataannya Naruto berbalik menuju Issei dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama karena Naruto dan Issei bernaung di atap yang sama.

Setelah hawa keberadaan Naruto dan Issei tidak terasa lagi, barulah Rias dapat berdiri sempurna. Rias menyeringai, mendapatkan satu target lagi untuk dijadikan _budak_ patuhnya. Ia tidak gampang menyerah saat menginginkan sesuatu.

 _Melupakan peringatan Naruto yang akan menuntunnya menuju kehancuran._

 **-o0o-**

Naruto dan Issei berjalan dalam naungan cahaya remang dari jalan. Keduanya diam membisu dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan wanita yang tertuju pada Naruto saat keduanya berpapasan.

 **[Naruto ….]**

Suara berat terdengar dalam kepalanya bersamaan dengan pandangan yang berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Ia mendengus kecil lalu berbalik menatap makhluk besar menakutkan.

"Tumben kau memanggilku, **Trihexa**."

Eksistensi yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk penghancur, makhluk yang akan membawa kesengsaraan di dunia, makhluk yang memiliki satu mata merah besar di wajah tak berbentuk itu. Tersegel dalam kekangan rantai suci.

 **[Kau selalu ceroboh dalam menggunakan kekuatanku. Tapi aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan untuk menceramahimu.]**

"Hoo, itu malah makin tumben."

 **[Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'kerja bagus'. Makhluk serendah iblis atau malaikat kesandung seperti mereka harusnya tunduk di depan kekuatanku, dan kau melakukannya.]**

"Hanya itu?" Naruto tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Mata merah Trihexa menatap Naruto. **[Kau tahu kenapa aku bangkit sekarang setelah ratusan kali mendiami inang manusia sepertimu?]**

Naruto diam.

 **[Kebencian … kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu membuatku tertarik untuk bangkit.]**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Mengintimidasi. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengungkit masa laluku, makhluk buruk rupa." Ia kembali berbalik hendak pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dikatakai seperti itu mata Trihexa membulat, lalu menyipit beberapa saat kemudian. **[Satu-satunya hiburan yang pernah kudapat adalah melihat orang tuamu mati ditangan makhluk seperti mereka. Benar … pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan paling baik yang pernah ada.]**

Naruto berhenti lalu menatap Trihexa dengan pandangan membunuh. Menusuk dan sangat dingin.

"Kau menuangkan minyak di kobaran api."

 **[HAHAHAHAHA, kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, manusia! Jangan sombong ketika kau baru bisa mengontrol 5% kekuatanku. Tapi karena kau menarik aku akan mengizinkanmu menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku, jika tubuhmu sanggup menerimanya, HAHAHAHAHA.]**

"Kau sudah selesai mengoceh?"

"Hah!"

Naruto melesat, melompat dan mendarat di depan mata Trihexa. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu batasan seorang manusia, makhluk buruk rupa."

 **[Hn. Dimataku makhluk kecil yang berumur pendek seperti dirimu hanyalah serangga pengganggu pemandangan. Itu termasuk kau, bocah.]**

"Begitu kah? Dan suatu hari makhluk yang kau panggil serangga ini akan mengendalikanmu."

 _Dan membalas dendam kepada mereka yang membuat dirinya seperti ini._

 **[Hoho … aku tidak sabar melihat hal itu terjadi, bocah. Semakin banyak kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu, semakin kau menguasai kekuatanku.]**

Naruto turun dan pergi dari hadapan Trihexa. Menyudahi perbincangan ini.

 **[Ya … berusahalah untuk menguasai kekuatanku. Di saat itu terjadi aku yang akan menguasaimu dan melepaskan** _ **sebagian diriku**_ **yang tersegel jauh di ujung dunia.]**

 **-o0o-**

Himejima Akeno berjalan pelan sambil bersenandu ria menuju sekolahnya. Menikmati udara hangat musim semi yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Dia terlihat senang karena akan kedatangan anggota baru dalam skuad peerage Rias Gremory. _Apa yang harus diberikan kesan pertama darinya_? Pertanyaan itu terus tergiang terus-menerus sampai Akeno sadar seseorang menghampiri dirinya.

Dia tahu orang itu, siswa yang kepopulerannya mengalahkan Kiba sang knight dari timnya. Dia tidak mengenal lebih jauh pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Ohayou." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou."

"Kau … Akeno, 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Boleh aku ramal?"

"Ramal?"

"Iya … Aku ramal kita akan bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah."

Akeno diam dalam kebingungan.

"Duluan ya."

Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Akeno.

 **-o0o-**

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Setelah bel pulang sekolah seseorang masuk ke kelasnya dan menghampiri dirinya. Dia adalah adik kelas Naruto, Koneko yang menjadi budak Rias Gremory. Di tempat yang sama Issei pun dihampiri oleh orang populer, Kiba.

Mereka berdua diminta untuk bertemu dengan Rias Gremory di ruang klub miliknya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Rias Gremory, malahan Naruto tertarik melihat apa yang akan dilakukan wanita iblis itu. Ia sedikit berharap Rias memanggil kakaknya agar dapat memenggal kepala merah itu.

Dan sekarang kedua lelaki tak terduga itu duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Rias yang di belakangnya berjejer para budak peliharaan wanita iblis itu.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang, Rias seakan lupa kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kau sudah melupakan peringatanku, **Gremory**."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Special ending song** : **Silent Solitude by OxT**

* * *

Pikiran liar yang membuat aku menulis fic tema badass seperti ini. Opening dan ending song-nya kurasa cocok untuk fic tema tokoh kuat seperti ini. Ini barulah prolog, sedikit menjelaskan sudut pandang Naruto mengenai dunia supernatural.

Jangan lupa REVIEW!

 **Hanakirei-chan**


End file.
